Immortal
by BellaPerea
Summary: Hiding in the human world is quite easy for a vampire. Hiding in the human world from two really pissed off almost-mates, not so easy, especially when you just bagged yourself a really hot vampire boyfriend. Sakura x Itachi/Gaara/Neji
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys!! I was really bored, cuz I got the fever on New Year's!! So I'm here, at home, resting so i can be allowed to go out of town tomorrow. **

**Aaaannyyywaaayyzzz...**

**Disclaimer: Out of my sickness, i wasn't able to book a special guest, so i have to do it myself. I don't own Naruto. *teardrop*  
**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm 16 years old (in human form, at least), and I think I'm old enough to explore the world. Please don't worry about me. You guys have taught me well. I'll survive._

_I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_PS: don't worry. I'll be back in about 20 years._

Strange way to say goodbye to your parents, right? For my kind of people, it's perfectly normal. Let me explain the weird and twisted world of the supernatural.

I was born in the year 1849, to my parents, evidently my father, Ken Haruno, a vampire, and Haruka Haruno, from the psychic race, obviously making me half vampire, half clairvoyant. Vampires are immortal: impervious to sickness, gunshot, stab wound, even the TOTALLY MYTHICAL superstition of stakes, garlic, silver, etc.

The life span of a vampire can reach impossible limits, to about 10,000 years old. The fact is, when we reach the human form of about 25 (the absolute maturity of a vampire), we tend to stop aging. The only way we could die after that is dying of unwavering thirst.

Psychics themselves are just like humans with special abilities to seek the future, but when mated with a vampire, they have the same lifespan of their mate. Psychics are only women, thus limiting the number of female vampires.

I'm one of those very few female vampires, being the first child. You see it's a very strange tradition that the firstborn of every family be a whole vampire, through the biting of the wrist by the father. In my case though, I didn't need the bite, for I was born with the full abilities of a vampire and the future seeking gift of the clairvoyant.

Oh, and there was one other rule: Vampires cannot mate humans.

This is the sickeningly cool reality of my race.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**A/N: this isn't technically 'story'…it's a profile of Sakura, vampire form. Sort of like a passport. Personal information, just in case you got confused in the last chapter. A little intro comes after, but not that much.**

Full name: Sakura Mae Haruno

Birth date: 28 March 1849

Age: 160

Nationality: Japanese

Birth Mother: Haruka Haruno

Birth Father: Ken Haruno

Blood Type: Z negative

Clan: Haruno

Clan specialties: None

Extra Powers: Clairvoyance

White flashes on a green canvas. An unseen unpainted spot on a Picasso. It stalks noiselessly the innocence of the world. A lioness in the savanna, hunting the gazelle, sliding through the grass—a vampire, gliding through the trees.

Fangs curl into a smile. She smells blood. Emerald orbs glisten in the sun—with excitement. Her pupils enlarge with murderous intent. In a split second, she's airborne. Rosette waves whip in the air as she lands gracefully, soundlessly. Porcelain feet skim the forest floor, barely touching. Flying, you may call it.

Beautiful and dangerous, she lunges in a blur of white and pink. Grabbing her prey, she stretches long fingers across its nape, stroking it gently, assuring the furry creature that it would be quick and painless.

She lied.

Sinking her snow white face in the brown fur, she indulges in the thick red liquid squirting out from the corpse.

She is done. Her ritual is over. She stands up, not bothering the red stains on her lips. Her viridian eyes glow, softening slightly after her snack. Her features made her outstandingly attractive. Her lean frame covered by a tattered white evening gown, making her more desirable. Her back is exposed to the midnight chill, only to be shielded by a coat of striking waist length pink hair.

Stepping into the moonlight, her porcelain skin glistens, illuminated like diamonds. She jumps, landing on the mossy tree branch. Looking up and down, she finds the coast clear. Her silhouette leaps into the blue in a flurry of white. Landing soundlessly on the crisp leaves, she quickens her pace as she makes her way.

She stops, sensing a different presence. The cold aura it was giving off wasn't human. It was her own kind, but the feeling was unfamiliar. She felt light, but she could also feel the aggravated spirit of this form. Cautiously moving closer, she could sense the unknown vampire heading…straight…into…her…

The strange contact with another of her kind that wasn't her parents or any of her girlfriends. He was a complete stranger, but his eyes—the blank whiteness—was a familiar trait. He looked like a guy version of Hinata.

The chemistry…their white auras flamed and blazed as pearl met emerald.

And this is the instance where the Haruno and the Hyuuga fell in love.

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!! **

**To those who are complaining on how i didn't update, it's because i was sick (see profile with full explanation). Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Everything else will be updated IN TIME. **

**3,**

**Bella  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Convention

**A/N: yes, a short chapter. it's still sort of like a prologue. the real story'll be out soon, kk?**

**Disclaimer: No ownership rights here, except for the fact that THIS IS MY STORY.**

_It wasn't exactly what you'd call a conference. More like a convention for blood-thirsty monsters to meet at._

_The 'Dark World' convention was held at the Seattle Multi-purpose arena from 4 to 12 midnight. Exclusive to the invited which are all_ natural_ Dark Worlders, such as vampires, demons, werewolves and other creatures of the dark. There, merchants and black market dealers gather, selling their wares which range from charms to curses to weapons. _

_Striding into the room, the Haruno was shot many admiring glances. Why wouldn't she? She had long, rosette pink hair that flew gracefully in the wind, and framed her paper white heart shaped face. Green eyes shone the shade of emerald, hinting innocence and maliciousness at the same time. _

_She wore an all black ensemble, starting with the black boots, the black long skirt cut up to mid thigh, and the black tank top. It was topped off with a black polo shirt, unbuttoned and tied under the bosom. Her hair was tied loosely at the nape, letting it fall to her waist._

_But then, who wouldn't recognize a Haruno?_

_She walked towards an old friend, her face plastered with a wide grin as she called out her name. "Temari!!" She cried, seeing the pigtailed blonde at a weapons booth, bored as ever with a guy clad in a black hood and face paint._

_The said demon-vampire hybrid looked up, seeing the pinkette run, pink locks swishing behind her. Standing up from her chair, she waved back to her friend. "Sakura!"_

_Subaku no Temari was a half-demon, half-vampire. The Underworld Sand native was a good 200 years older than Sakura, but she looked not a day older than 20. Her lilac yukata and her off-white armor hugged her hips, creating a petite silhouette, but her black fan that was slung over her shoulder gave her a look that screamed 'you wanna mess with me? Well, I hope you finished your last will'.  
_

_As Sakura made her way to the stand, she came face-to-face with her friends and a handful of katanas. _

"_GAARA DON'T POINT THE MERCHANDISE AT MY FRIENDS!!" Temari screamed, using a name Sakura didn't know of._

_After the near-death experience (or at least for a human), Sakura brushed the invisible dust off her skirt, and plastered the same smile on her face. "Temari! Haven't seen you in a while!" The vampire hugged the other over a table of large pointy swords and spears._

"_You two Pinky. How long has it been?" She asked, returning the hug. _

_Sakura shrugged, not knowing the absolute date of their last departure. "Iunno. I guess somewhere between World War I and World War II."_

"_Yeah," Temari said, brushing off the subject. She then turned to slap the black hooded guy sitting behind her. "Kankuro! No one is listening to you." _

_Kankuro rubbed he head fervently, feeling for the bump caused by the large smack. "Owiee sis, you didn't have to do that!" _

_Temari turned a deaf ear to her brother's complaints. She put a sincere looking smile and face her other companion. "Saki, this is my older brother Kankuro." She turned back to her said brother and put on a stern face. "Baka, say hi."_

"_Wassup?" He said, lifting a hand lazily to greet the pinkette._

"_And," The blonde continued. "The one that nearly killed you," She pointed to a redhead, jade eyes rimmed with black and a kanji symbol on his forehead. He approached, rubbing his hands together to remove the dust. "He's my baby brother." _

_The redhead approached, murderous eyes pointed at his older sister. "Temari, don't you dare call me that."_

"_YEESH!" she said, holding her hands up defensively. "Sorry _Gaara_. Happy?"_

_He nodded, then turned to the guest at their booth. "Subaku no Gaara, pleased to meet you."_

--

She sat on the rooftop, legs swinging over the side. Her hair swayed in the wind, forming a silhouette of pink in the bright light of the city.

The black clad woman didn't blink as she was joined by another presence.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked calmly, not twitching when he darkly stalked to her and traced ghostly kisses on her neck as ghostly as he approached.

"Explains a lot." He said with the same bored tone and expression. He continued absorbing the scent and feeling of his Cherry's neck. He liked the sound of that. _His Cherry._

Her lips curled into a smile. "Guess we know where 'sleepless in Seattle' came from." She shrugged him off, trying to face him. Forehead to forehead, they faced each other, barely a centimeter apart. He closed the gap, going full on her lips.

His hands trailed down to her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She clutched the loose cloth on his shirt as he merged their bodies together. Between kisses, she would silently whisper.

"_Gaara…"_

**Do you like? don't like? REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3: Disguise

**A/N: This is where the real story begins! Sorry if it's kind of...strange and confusing, but I'll explain at the footnote. By the way, to fit everything together, I had to edit some chapters beforehand. See paragraph 22 of Chapter 1: The Hunt. KK, ENJOY! **

"I'd like to introduce you to a new transfer student…" The brunette teacher proudly presented a timid looking girl who looked no older than fifteen. It was senior year in the Japanese Institute for the Gifted, but younger, more advanced students weren't rare. She had straight, dark brown—almost black—hair that protruded from underneath her hoody. She had watery grey eyes hidden behind square yellow framed glasses. She had a petite figure and pale skin, giving her the 'young and innocent' look.

A slight twitch of the lip indicated a shy smile, but slowly faded after Iruka-sensei continued with his sentence.

"…Hirai Sonomi." The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder and followed up with a request. "Sonomi, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The small girl twitched at the contact, but went on anyways. Her fingers tapped nervously at her side, as she stuttered a few opening words. "Um…hi, my name is…Hirai Sonomi. I'm sixteen and a half years old and I-I came from the Tokyo Technical High. My interests are reading and some art, and my dislikes are liars and violence." She explained almost inaudibly.

"Um, okay, very good Sonomi. Please take a seat beside Tenten. Tenten, raise up your hand so Sonomi can find you."

A chocolate haired brunette who held her hair in two buns on her head lifted up her hand accordingly. Sonomi walked to the open seat at the corner of the class. As she made her way their, a blonde with her hair up high in a ponytail gave her a dirty look.

Sonomi tipped her head forward, letting her hair fall past her face. Again, the corner of her lip twitched slightly. She fingered a gold and emerald ornament which fell by her chest. _'Works every time.'_

"Sonomi, we were discussing the semester project before you came in. Now that this class is an even number, I can now put you in pairs instead of threes." Iruka explained, scribbling on the clipboard in his hand. "Here are the pairs: Yamanaka Ino and Hebi Karin; Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru; Kunai Tenten and Rock Lee—" Tenten let out an aggravating groan at that point. "—Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto; Kiri Sugietsu and Oto Juugo; and last, Hirai Sonomi and Uchiha Sasuke."

The class was whispering around, and the new girl was shot more dirty looks from the pair of girls in the front of the class. "New girl gets Sasuke-kun? Why is Iruka-sensei so mean!?"

"The project is to create a brochure on the basic points of astronomy. It has to appeal to future seniors who don't favor astronomy as a science course." Iruka went on, explaining the mechanics of the project to the teens.

Suddenly, the bell rang and interrupted the teacher. The students raced for the door, wanting to get away from the learning environment as soon as possible. Sonomi was in the crowd and dragged in the last few. Behind her, a hand tapped her shoulder again. She turned, expecting it to be Iruka. Instead, she found the tall, pale, raven haired heartthrob of the year at her side.

"Tomorrow after school. Uchiha estate. Go ask around if you have to." He deadpanned, then walked away casually.

Still trying to comprehend, Sonomi was ambushed by a loud and eager sounding Tenten. "Sonomi-chan!" She cried. "Eat with us during lunch, 'kay?"

--

Tenten dragged little Sonomi to their loud and violent lunch table. She introduced the group as her 'Boys', because apparently, she has been the only girl present at that table for four years.

"We were one big group before. Ino, the bitch that kept on snubbing you, was actually a very active part of this group before the Uchiha moved here for high school." She commented as she constantly shooed Naruto away from her chocolate fudge. "THAT'S MINE, BAKA!" She bonked the blonde on his head before he could attempt to touch her lunch tray.

Shikamaru, as Tenten described, was a lazy ass, but had a 4.0 average. He wiggled in his seat beside the orange clad teen, then shoved him away. "Naruto, you're so…troublesome."

"ITAI!!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his head repeatedly. "You guys are so hurtful…" he sobbed.

Rock Lee, an avid admirer of Tenten, raised his fist in the air with flaming eyes. "THAT'S IT TENTEN-CHAN! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" He continued with his speech of youth, and kept on comparing the brunette to a lotus or something like that.

"Anyways, to continue," she ignored the rumble of the bickering boys and turned to the other girl. "Since you've been paired up with the Uchiha-teme, Ino and Karin are going to be all over you. Do you have a phone?" She asked and put her hand out.

The other girl nodded and pulled out a yellow blackberry and put it in the outstretched palm.

"I'll give you all these idiots' numbers, plus mine. If Uchiha, Ino or Karin give you any trouble just text or call us, 'kay?" She instructed, and handed the phone back to its owner.

"Hai. Thanks, Tenten-san." She said, smiling slightly.

"Hey Sonomi-chan, has anyone told you you're so kawai?!" Kiba, the dog-lover, said, inching closer to the new girl. She slid away uncomfortably on the bench. He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around the girl, but a scary look from her told him to do otherwise.

--

The brown-haired new girl drove her yellow Honda Jazz® on the driveway of the Uchiha Estate. For a family that's only been here for four years, it was a pretty dominating sight. It was a large, Italian-style bungalow that sat on top of a large hill. It overlooked a large, all-around garden with extended into a forested area. As she neared the house, she saw the Uchiha Fan displayed proudly above the front door.

She knocked on the door, only to be met by a stoic and fed-up looking butler. "Sasuke-sama's project partner, I presume?" He asked with a blank face. Then, he bent forward and extended an arm towards the inside of the house. "This way please."

He led her to the parlour and sat her down on one of the golden couches.

"Please wait for Sasuke-sama here. He will be out shortly." The butler left through where they entered from, leaving her alone in the room. It gave her time to admire the décor of the parlour. The main theme was gold and brown. Decorated in a Victorian style, antiques and ornaments imported from all over Europe were scattered here and there. There were three golden couches around a mahogany and gold detailed coffee table. Everything faced the large archway leading to the main hall.

She studied the family photograph on the table. It consisted of the typical family—a mother, a father and two sons. All were pale and had raven black hair, and (she would probably be the last to admit this) unspeakably beautiful.

Again, she fingered the gold and emerald pendant hanging by her chest.

'_Kind of suspicious, don't you think?'_

A low grumble interrupted her train of thought. She expected it to b Sasuke, but was instead greeted by his older brother. "Who are you?" He asked in an even more velvety and suave voice than his brother. He was even more attractive than the teen, even if there was a lot of resemblance. His features were sharper—more matured. His hair wasn't in a chicken-ass style, but in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore the Uchiha fan at the back of his black shirt, and white slacks.

"Hirai Sonomi," she answered, standing up and bowing.

In turn, he studied her. She was a strange girl. For a mere human, they will only see the Henge Charm's spell, creating a visual of a small brown haired girl with grey eyes and yellow glasses. She wore a black hoody over a pair of yellow skinny jeans and ballet flats. But being a more highly developed creature, he saw past the little green and gold necklace she wore.

Almost like a subliminal message, he saw pink flash from the dark brown. Green was the dominant color in her eye. Instead of the little 5"1 figure she had, the girl was standing straight and tall at 5"5. Like he could hear her little inner voice cry, "Haruno Sakura."

--

"I think we made her wait long enough," Sasuke remarked to the two girls in his room.

"But, Sasuke-kun, she was mean to us!" The redheaded one cried as she stumbled around with her glasses.

"Yeah," The blonde one added as she slipped on her coat. "She gave us dirty looks and everything." She whined.

The boy smiled darkly as he put on his uniformed Uchiha shirt. "C'mon, cut her some slack." He opened the door, shedding a stream of yellow light into the dark room. He stepped out the room, followed by his two 'girls'. "After all, she's just new."

Three steps out into the corridor, and he found the parlour empty.

"ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

In his own dark room, Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother's guest. She lay on top of his chest, stroking it in turn for him caressing her soft pink (as he saw it; brown for what she thinks he sees) locks. "I think my brother's looking for you."

"ANIKI!" Sasuke screamed as he barged in through the door. "WHAT THE HELL!?? YOU STOLE MY FUCKING PROJECT PARTNER!"

At that moment, Sonomi stood up and replaced her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Proudly striding across the room, she bumped Sasuke's shoulder as she passed him. "I'm finished with the research." She said, handing out a pile of pad paper to her partner. "You can compile it." She explained with a slight hint of a smirk and a glare.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed, shifting them between his older brother and his project partner, who was 5 years her senior. He accepted the papers silently and watched her as she shoved past Ino and Karin. Then she turned around and faced the older Uchiha.

"Bye, Ita-kun." And she left.

Sasuke has realized that he has come face to face with his older brother. "A…ni…ki?"

There were three things Uchiha Sasuke learned today: One, never disturb your older brother. Two, Uchiha Itachi has had a lot of experience slamming doors in other people's faces. Three, Hirai Sonomi had green eyes.

--

Sonomi entered her yellow Jazz and heard a shift in the wind.

'_Weather here isn't as stable as other places.'_ She told herself.

Deciding to ignore it, she continued with turning the key in the ignition. She was feeling slightly uneasy, so she took a double take before backing up. Turning to her right, she saw a glimpse of black that didn't belong in her car's beige interior.

"SAI!"

The other vampire smiled and raised a hand in greeting. "In that disguise," He started. "You look even uglier than before."

The girl fumed a blazing red and angrily ripped the Henge Charm pendant off her neck and threw it to Sai. "Happy?" She asked as the small and timid girl morphed into the full form of a pink haired woman with emerald green eyes and sharp yet feminine and beautiful features.

The viridian orbs pierced into Sai's own black ones as he mouthed, "Welcome back, Haruno Sakura."

**A/N: Explanation time!! Okay, for all that are STILL confused, Sonomi is Sakura in disguise. The part where Sasuke is like 'Sonomi had green eyes' was a bit of her vamp-ish ways showing. **

**And, yes, Itachi is a vamp. further explanation in the next chap, which is probably soon because I'm halfway done with it.**

**KK. Love ya Lots (IF YOU REVIEW. *insert evil face here*)!**

**Bella**


	5. Chapter 4: Brother

**A/N: new chappie!! HAS ITACHI INFO!!! SWEE!!! **

**PS: I do NOT own Naruto under any circumstances. Why? Because I'm a minor and i can't handle nuclear weapons until i'm eighteen. :|**

Sakura led her companion into the small yet stylish apartment she lived in. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be teaching some art class in New York or something?"

Sai was in the kitchen in a flash, digging in to Sakura's mini refrigerator and pulled out a plastic bottle of thick red liquid. "Business." He said as he sipped the bottle discreetly. "And, yes, I am teaching in New York, but that doesn't mean I don't get a vacation once in a while."

"I JUST HUNTED FOR THAT!" She shouted, snatching the bottle from the gloved hand of the male. She drank from the same bottle, then wiped the red smear on her upper lip. "What kind of business?"

He sat down on her black leather couch and re-grabbed the bottle from the pinkette's hand. He comfortably plopped his heavy boots on her black painted coffee table, and slipped off the coat, showing the shirt that exposed his midriff.

'_I can't believe he still wears that thing!' _She thought, but decided to let it slide as she recalled the angry look on his face that made a chill run down her spine. It was Sai's talent, apparently. Even the mere glance of a black coat assassin should kill too.

"I've known you for about a hundred years Saki. You've grow onto me like a little sister." He explained. "Plus, you're parents keep on bugging Bug-boy and I to check up on you once in a while. They've been missing you for what, fifteen years? And they live in the same goddamn city!"

She shrugged, drinking again from the bottle. "I promised them twenty years. But okay, I'll visit again sometime."

"You're too careless Sakura. You fall too easily. And you fall for all the wrong vamps in the city." He walked to her bookshelf and shuffled around until he found a dusty leather bound book. He pulled it and the bookshelf turned around.

"Sai, what do you want with my files?" She asked, as he fingered through the sand colored folders.

"Have you recently had contact with Temari or Hinata?" He questioned, pulling a folder from the middle shelf.

She shook her head in negation. "Why?"

"None from the guild?"

"Besides you and Shino, not really. I just know the Hinata is somewhere in the Vatican while Temari went back to the Underworld Sand to take care of her father." She said, leaning casually on the couch.

"Mm hmm…"

"DON'T YOU 'MM HMM' ME!!" She said, pulling out a katana out of no where. "I'm fed up with all this BUSINESS shit! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAI!!!!????" The sword was held dangerously close to the pale neck of the vampire, but he didn't flinch at all. "By the way, this is the katana you gave me—cooled and dipped in werewolf blood."

Werewolf blood was one of the only things that could cause an immediate death for vampires, since their atoms repel each other; they burn and cause the cruel killing (or at least, a lot of pain) for the one in contact. Vampire blood does the same to werewolves. The only condition is that there is direct contact between the blood and the bloodstream.

Knowing this, Sai twitched slightly. Fortunately for him, his face was away from the pinkette and she didn't see his shocked expression. Instead, he opened the file folder in his hand and spun gracefully to show it to Sakura without meeting the blade of the sword.

On it, it neatly inscribed the personal information of the individual or group, using the usual personal information format: Name, age, race, clan, special abilities, status and footnotes. Sai pushed her sword down and back into its covering as she read what it said.

_Full name: Itachi Uchiha_

_Birth date: 9 June 1799_

_Age: 210_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Birth Mother: Mikoto Uchiha (deceased)_

_Birth Father: Fugaku Uchiha (deceased)_

_Blood Type: X_

_Clan: Uchiha_

_Clan specialties: Sharingan_

_Extra Powers: Sharingan – known for being used to predict opponents or prey's movements and is not susceptible to charms such as Substitution, Illusion and Henge. _

_Notes: Is suspected for Uchiha family murder, but case is still pending. Lives with and raises younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. _

It ended there, and Sakura looked at her surrogate brother in surprise. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock, but Sai's were smug little lines.

"So he knows?" She asked, falling backwards onto her couch. "He saw through the Henge?"

Sai smirked and rejoined Sakura on the couch. He put the folder down on the empty coffee table and threw his arm around her. She automatically leaned on it and he brotherly kissed her pink locks. "Yup. That's what Uchiha is known for." He patted her head with a gloved hand, although he was pretty shocked when she was more surprised about the Henge than the clan-murdering part.

"So even Sasuke knows?" She shot up from her position and faced her companion with a worried face.

He picked up the folder again and shifted through the papers. He found Sasuke's profile in the family folder and analyzed the information. "No, he can't. Apparently, even though he possesses Sharingan, his mother's psychic blood interferes too much. He's not even full vamp. All he has is the immortality and life span of a vamp." He explained.

The pinkette gave a sigh of relief and fell back into Sai's arms. "Good."

They stayed silent for a while, until he broke the silence. "You're running, aren't you?"

"You were right." She said, not meeting his eyes. "I fall too easily, and I fall hard."

--

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Sonomi got to know everyone in the loud and boisterous group. There was Naruto, the loudest and blondest of the idiots and Shikamaru, the complete opposite, being quiet, smart and inexplicably lazy. Next there was Chouji, the chubby yet lovable food-a-holic. After, we have Kiba, a dog-loving flirt and Rock Lee, and enthusiastic green jumpsuit clad boy who's obsessed with youth. Lastly, there was Tenten, Sonomi's new best friend and archery and taekwondo awardee.

The group had its problems, like extensive bullying from Ino and Karin and constant old lady-like bickering. But then, everything always has its perks, like the fact these guys were a bunch of loud, grown-up kids added to the fun factor.

Sonomi and Tenten were walking to their socio-economic class until Maito Gai, the school's PE teacher and Lee's idol, was tripped by a random passing student on a skateboard. Most unfortunately, he was holding a stack of books and at the stumble, dropped them all. Sonomi was the nearest to the teacher and caught all his books gracefully and without a sweat, before they came in contact with the shiny tiled floor.

"Um, anou…Gai-sensei…" She said, presenting the stack of books neatly piled up in her skinny, red and black striped sleeved arms. "You dropped your books."

As she held the stack out to the teacher, a sunset appeared behind him and he shed tears profusely. The students occupying the hallway at that moment all sweat dropped, expecting this behavior from their gym instructor. "BEAUTIFUL!!! JUST BEAUTIFUL!!!" He shouted, hugging the small and confused Sonomi and swaying her back and forth. "SONOMI-CHAN! THAT WAS AMAZING! IT WAS SO GRACEFUL!! I WANT YOU TO BE THE LEAD ROLE IN MY TWILIGHT PRODUCTION!!"

Sonomi gaped at the green clad teacher. "A-anou, Gai-sensei, I-I don't think that-that I could, um...d-do that." She said, rocking back and forth on her heels and replacing her hood.

"NONSENSE!! THAT CATCH WAS PERFECT!! NOT EVEN THE GREATEST OF ALL DANCERS CAN DO THAT!" He continued screaming, his shout echoing through the hallways.

(some place totally unrelated to the story, two hundred miles outside the city)

Dr. Yakushi Kabuto was precisely slicing through the left artery of his patient, when a loud, echoing shout distracted him. Instantly, the green line on the black screen go flat.

'_How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Mrs. Yoshida?' _He thought.

(Back to Sonomi and Gai)

"Sensei, I-I don't think th-that pi-pick-picking up some-s-s-someone's books ha-has a-any-nything to do with Twilight…" She stuttered as twin red flags appeared on her cheeks.

"NONSENSE!! YOU, HIRAI SONOMI-CHAN, WILL BE PLAYING BELLA SWAN IN THE JAPANESE INSTITUTE FOR THE GIFTED VERSION OF TWILIGHT!!" He said triumphantly, pumping his fists in the air repeatedly.

Sonomi groaned, and let a little Sakura leak out. _'Humans…'_

--

**A/N: Kabuto may be evil, but he's awesome. :))**

**GAI IS MY HERO. GO UNFASHIONABLE MEN WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL A BARBER SHOP IS!!**

**by the way, you have to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Reveal

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter! Sorry if it took a while--my sister and I made a bet on who could go three days without using the computer! No one lost, sadly. So I don't have my own personal servant. *teardrop***

**ANYWAYS...**

"Yosh!" Maito Gai cried, pumping his fist in the air. "We have the final cast list for Twilight!" Groups of students crowded around the green-clad gym teacher, who decided to announce the cast list in the middle of the cafeteria. He went through a list of characters and actors, who audition the week prior. "For Emmett, we have Nara Shikamaru!"

"Wait!" He jumped up from his headfirst sleeping position. "I didn't even audition!"

"Shikamaru, it is not youthful to complain about this honorable recommendation by yours truly!" the bowl-cut man answered. A large groan was heard from the pineapple headed boy before Gai continued. "As Jasper, we have Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Gai-sensei, I didn't audition either!" The dog-lover backfired, eyes widened in surprise.

"Goodness, the youth of today have no youth at all!" Gai stated, pointing his finger in the air in a-matter-of-fact-ness manner. "Alice is Kunai Tenten!" Before said girl could retort, the gym teacher continued. "Rosalie will be played by Yamanaka Ino!"

"Aw," She cooed. "I wanted to be Bella. Oh well, I still get to be a hot blond!" She assured herself.

"Edward will be our very own Uchiha Sasuke!" Gai continued with the announcement. Fangirls screamed, hoping and praying that their best audition would be good enough to get them to be the leading lady of their _Sasuke-kun_ (Who, by the way, didn't audition either. Yes, Maito Gai had some 'issues' with auditions or something). "And Bella will be played by…"

_Silence._

_Thud, thud, thud._ Three heartbeats have passed, and still Gai was concealing the actress behind Isabella Swan.

"Hirai Sonomi!" All the girls in the said cafeteria turned their heads to the shy new girl. In shock, the said brunette dropped her tray and flung her hands to protect her face from the flying mystery meat coming her way.

'_Great,'_ she thought. _'I just bought this black hoody—it has a cherry pattern inside the hood!'_

--

"THE IRONY…!" She screamed, pacing back and forth in her living room. Listening to her was an incredulous Sai. She would occasionally jug the thick red substance in the plastic bottle, attempting to sooth her pain "I mean, I'm a vampire, and I'm starring as a _human_ in a _vampire_ production!"

"Sakura," The artist asked. He looked up from his sketchbook and at his surrogate sister, contemplating why he stayed with her.

"It's just, IRONIC!"

"Okay, now you're being redundant." He lifted an eyebrow as she stopped pacing and slumped on the couch beside him. "Why are you so panicked anyways? You've acted before." He stated with a shrug.

"But it doesn't require me to kill someone."

--

"The assignment is simple: report on the different topics on our Japanese heritage. When the report is approved, it will be transformed into a booth for out Cultural Heritage Festival next month. This will be done in groups of four." Sarutobi Asuma, the History instructor, announced. He lazily called out a handful of students before Sonomi's name was called. "Hirai, Inuzuka, Kunai and Uchiha are assigned food." He said.

Two things were wrong with this picture for the vampire: One, vampires can swallow human food, but can never taste. Two, Sasuke was _still_ in her group. What was with the names Hirai and Uchiha? Seriously?

"Sonomi-chan!" Tenten called out. "We're group mates!" the archer squealed excitedly.

"I'm glad," The grey-eyed newbie smiled in return.

"Problem is, we have Dog-boy and bastard with us." The Chinese hybrid commented, pointing to the Raven-haired Uchiha first, then Kiba. "Well, what can we do?" She shrugged as the two approached their other group mates. "Listen," She called the boys' attention with a stern face. "We need to cook some Japanese dishes, something we can't do in school. Who wants to volunteer their kitchen for mass destruction and experimentation?" She asked.

Both males backed up. "Sorry," Kiba apologized, rubbing the back of his neck fervently. "Hana-onee chan would kill me if I messed up her kitchen…again."

The Uchiha shook his head. "My cooks do not allow anyone outside the Uchiha employees in their kitchen." He deadpanned. "Not even me,"

Tenten bit her lip as she rocked back on her heels. "My kitchen is only a refrigerator, an electric stove and a microwave. Not exactly the best place to dish up authentic Japanese food." She noted.

After another minute or so of contemplation and discussing where they could cook their dishes, Sonomi stepped up. "My kitchen is in perfect condition," She volunteered. "I'm sure my brother won't mind. He's always eating out anyways."

The bunned brunette dismissed the male group mates after giving them the time they should be at the girl's apartment. Subsequently, she pulled Sonomi away with her towards the exit of the school. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you." She dipped her head bashfully. "He came from New York last week. He's usually over there teaching an art class, but my parents asked him to come back and care for me while they were working in Europe." The black hoody wearing teen explained. "Sorry, again."

--

The 'Food' group decided to meet up at the Hirai apartment on Saturday morning, since Tenten had archery practice Friday afternoon, along with Sasuke's 'family thing' and Kiba's shift at his sisters' pet store.

Sakura, being the careless vampire that she is, forgot to research how humans acted _outside_ school. Anytime she wasn't acting as a normal school girl, she was a black coat assassin, just like her 'brother' is. Outside the assassin's guild, there was her own pleasure hunting. After that, it was nothing really.

She discussed it with Sai, who said that humans usually laze around like vampires, except instead of hunting, they sleep. So putting on the façade that she was a lazy human, she put on some (what she thought were) suitable pajamas, composed of black tights, her usual black hoody (this one's new) and a yellow tank top, and let her dark brown hair cascade to below her rib. The vampire also shopped for her share of ingredients, like raw salmon and seaweed wrap.

She answered the door, and let Tenten, Sasuke and Kiba inside her chic apartment. "Hey guys," She greeted them and led them to the black marble kitchen. "Sorry the apartment's a mess. Sai-onii practically decorates the house with his sketches." She explained the many discarded black and white sheets scattered across the living room furniture.

"Wow," Kiba fox-whistled in astonishment. "This is some kitchen you've got Hirai,"

She mumbled a 'thank you' before asking them to set the plastic bags on the counter. Tenten rubbed her hands in excitement the moment Sonomi finished pulling out her share of shopping from the titanium coated freezer. "Time to get cooking!"

--

"So Sonomi, how does it taste like?" Kiba asked, stuffing her mouth with some sushi. "Ne…?"

Vampire problem: They can digest—_they can't taste._ Their stomach acids can disintegrate solids into vapor and let it seep through the skin, buttheir taste buds were only designed to taste blood, and blood alone. Or else, they wouldn't be vampires.

"Um," She thought. How was sushi supposed to taste like anyways?

"Ew…" A voice broke her train of thought. "Raw fish." It was Sai, casually standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sai-baka-onii!" Sonomi cried. "I thought you were asleep,"

He shook his ebony black hair. "Not really," he walked to the smaller refrigerator and pulled out a plastic bottle filled with red liquid. He then stepped up to his little sister and kissed her hair. "Bye Sono-nee."

Before he completely exited the kitchen, she cupped her mouth with her hands. "And clean up your sketches!" She shouted to her older brother, her call only to be returned by a casual wave of the hand. "Che, older brothers," she mumbled under her breath.

"Have you met my older _sisters_?" Kiba commented.

--

After the cooking extravaganza ended, Sasuke and Tenten had left. Only Kiba and Sonomi were present to clean up the rest of the sashimi, sushi and tempura leftovers from the kitchen.

"Listen," Kiba started, breaking the awkward silence. Waiting for no answer, he continued. "I know what you are."

She smirked behind him. Her eyes changed from a watery grey to their emerald green, seeing as that he already found out. She stayed quiet; let him think what he wants to think first.

"I may not know all of it, but two Guild assassins, not to mention black coat wing, in one house is pretty suspicious." He stated. "Vampire,"

"A whole Inuzuka family in one place…you guys sound even stupider than those Uchihas, not even bothering to change your name." She retorted. "Werewolf," She shook her head. "Look, the Wolves and the Vamps have had a truce for a while. We have people of our species working in the same Guild. We have no place to insult each other like this freely."

"I know, but what are the chances of _another_ vampire pack in this city?" He cried, clutching his brown hair in angst. "Seriously, we have enough supernatural beings in the area?"

"We're not a pack," She deadpanned, pulling off the Henge charm, seeing as she had no more secrets to hide. "Vampires travel are grouped in covens." She said. "Next, Sai isn't exactly my coven. He's just…"

"Your mate…?" Kiba lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura finished re-setting her waist-long pink locks and put a disgusted face on. "Ew! Sai's like my big brother," She defended. "But he travels solitary for the Guild. I was about to say that he's just making a pit stop here." The vampire shrugged.

The werewolf analyzed her with a cryptic expression. "Pink hair? Does that mean you are—"

"Yes, I _was _the Guild's Death Blossom, Haruno Sakura." She cut him short to continue his sentence. "But I am taking a leave…_personal_ reasons." She explained.

The Dark Assassin's Guild, usually just called 'The Guild', is a large group of supernatural beings bent on tracking rogue and criminal others of their kind. There were four divisions—white coat (genin), blue coat (chuunin), grey coat (jounin) and black coat (ANBU)—the latter being where Sakura and Sai belonged.

"Better get going before Sai comes back. Well, he probably is, but get out before he is here to destroy you." She said, shrugging her shoulders in no reassuring manner for the wolf-boy.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Destroy…?" He chocked out.

"Black coat—remember? He's been raised to do so for _hundreds_ of years." Glowered the pinkette. "Better not cross him."

Kiba dashed out the door, waving his hands frantically. "See you on Monday Sonomi!!" He cried.

As he left, a flash of black and white landed beside her. "Smart boy," Sai commented, ruffling Sakura's bright roseate locks. "You're getting good at the scaring thing."

The younger vampire scowled. "He's just an amateur. Probably never even stepped foot in Tsunade's office," She said, pointing out the fact the young werewolf was in his _human_ teens, and won't morph properly until he reaches his full grown state at about age 25. He'll look forever 25 as well, making him as immortal as any vamp.

--

"Great! Your project is perfect!" Asuma cried, sampling the ebi tempura the group had cooked. "A plus!" He cried.

As the group walked away, Sasuke remarked. "He only likes to eat." He said, shrugging and walking hurriedly out the school's gates, trying to subtly escape the fangirls. The three other teens followed, talking lightly about the Biology quiz from 3rd period.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, clutching onto said Uchiha's arm. "I thought you were gonna take us to the new restaurant downtown?" She asked pleadingly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "I am. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Your older brother is here to 'pick someone up'." Karin added, quoting in the air. She clung onto Sasuke's other arm, extending her foot to trip a certain long haired brunette. Sonomi just merely stepped over the foot and gave the redhead her meanest glare, which is also to the equivalent of two daggers plunged into your heart.

The spiky-haired boy turned his head towards the school's driveway and saw Itachi seated comfortably in his black Mercedes convertible. He stomped down the front steps and towards his brother's direction, said brother not even looking up to acknowledge him.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" He asked in a loud, demanding voice.

Itachi waved his hand in a casual manner. "I'm not here for you little brother." He said, and tilted his head to look past the younger Uchiha's shoulder, only to see a bunch of high school Uchiha (both of them) fangirls.

"Itachi-kun! We thought you'd never come back!" They squealed in unison. "You got even cuter over the four years you weren't here!"

He opened the side door of his car and climbed out. He brushed past his shell-shocked younger brother and their screaming fangirls and climb up the steps to the school's open gates. There, he extended his hand toward the hoody-wearing Hirai Sonomi.

She took his hand accordingly, and he led her down the steps. She was thrown more stares and glares as they walked past the crowds of fangirls, and even more when Itachi removed her yellow frames off her face. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "I know you don't need these." He stated before hiding the spectacles in his coat pocket. Being the gentleman he is, Itachi opened and closed the door for the brunette, then sat in his own seat.

After an awkward five minutes of driving away from the school, Itachi broke the silence. "Sakura, I know you know that I know about you. And I think it is clear you found out about me." He explained as she burst out laughing. "What?"

"That was a totally and uncalled complicated sentence." She managed to speak between giggles. "But, just to sum it all up, we're all know that we are all vampires." She said.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He averted his eyes back to the road.

"By the way," The pinkette/brunette called his attention. "Where are we going?" She asked.

All she got in return was the Uchiha's signature smirk. "You'll see,"

**A/N: Ooh, where's our Itachi taking little Saki? You'll see! R&R and you'll get the answer sooner! **

**- Bella **


	7. Chapter 6: Premonition

**A/N: UPDATED~! Sorry, school just started. But this Tuesday, there was a case of the H1N1 virus in our school (while I was absent, I got sick with the normal flu) so the place in quarantined until July 6. So I am using this time to update this story instead of doing my homework like a good girl should. =))**

**Don't forget to review!! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then it wouldn't be called a disclaimer, and Sakura would've kicked those Cloud-nin's asses right now, Sasuke would have been PWND YEARS ago and Naruto would confess his undying love to Hinata before she did. Itachi would still be alive, and Fugaku would be burned at the stake!! BWAHAHA!!**

**Sasori: Your sugar intake...**

**Bella: I'VE BEEN ON SUGAR STRIKE AFTER _SOMEBODY_ RAPED MY GERMAN CHOCOLATES XC!!! The coffee stock on the other hand is perfectly fine...**

"Itachi, where are we going?" Sakura asked for the nth time as the raven-haired man drove past the city limits. Again, he didn't answer with anything audible/understandable, thus resulting in a silent drive. She settled for fiddling with her necklace in her pocket.

It went on like this for another hour until they came to stop at a very forested area. The dirt road stained the wheels of the shiny Mercedes as they drifted to a stop. They climbed out of the car and she threw a questioning glance at Itachi.

"This is Uchiha territory. We marked it several years ago. Only Uchiha and their associates are allowed to hunt on these premises. The best species of deer and other animals are found here too." He explained, navigating around the tall redwoods and oaks.

"Amazing," She muttered, gazing around the forest.

He stopped at a relatively clear area and extended his arm in offering. "After you," He said, and she jumped into the trees, all the while stripping her jacket.

As she ran, her pink locks flew behind her in a flurry of bubblegum. She could hear the sound of Itachi's feet pounding on the branches she previously stepped on, letting her know that he was right behind her. She could sense movement on her right, thus resulting her very sharp turn towards that direction. If he weren't a vampire with awesomely sharp senses, he probably would've missed her.

As he took the same turn, he saw that she spotted a deer in the distance and was chasing it from above. With perfect timing and precision, she leapt and caught the deer, wrangling by the throat and suffocation it all before its body even touched the ground.

She leaned over the corpse of the poor critter and sunk her fangs through the fur and skin, puncturing a major artery. Blood spilled out from the body and she lapped at it with pleasure. It was addictive—blood was a beautiful thing.

"So are you," A voice spoke, and she realized she said the last statement out loud. A heat source was to her immediate left, licking the excess blood dripping down her jaw line. He started trailing kisses down her neck and somehow backed her up a nearby tree.

She gave a soft moan as he pulled her in closer, his hands pushing up the small of her back. They were now as physically close as possible, until he moved upwards and placed his lips on hers. Their lips molded together perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled back, beckoning for him to continue.

And he did. They continued to do so for a long while. When she moaned as he licked her lips to ask for entrance, she felt his smirk on his lips. He ghosted butterfly kisses down her neck and she felt a sting at the area he kisses. She felt his fangs sink in and she clutched onto the back of his shirt. He just sunk her teeth in deeper, lapping on her blood like a starved puppy.

He was marking her.

--

The blonde woman was polishing a large iron fan that stood in between her knees as a bell rang through the small, weathered shop, which also acted as her and her twin brother's home.

"We're closed now." She muttered, not bothering to face the supposed customer. When she didn't hear footsteps moving away, she turned around annoyed. "Look, we're closed, so get the fu—otouoto?"

The redhead squinted at his sister with intensity, making her stand up and shrink backwards in fear. She was n the opposite wall from him, cowering at his presence.

"Gaara, you haven't—"

"Where is she?" He demanded, looking at his older sister with bloodshot eyes.

She stayed quiet.

"Where is _she_?" He repeated, slamming his fist in the wall and creating a large crack in the wooden interior.

"I-I don't know! I never got to talk to her…" She managed to stutter, but a machete was thrown in her direction, forcing her to dodge.

Another expanse of weapons was thrown at her until she tired out. Gaara grabbed his sister by her hair and glared menacingly at her. "Where is _Haruno Sakura_?"

"JAPAN!" Temari cried. "She's back in Tokyo." The half-vampire, half-demon could only cower at the sight of her youngest brother, and she felt bad about doing so. She felt even more pained when that same fear caused her to rat out her best friend to her demonic brother.

He let her sandy locks go and stomped of the shop, leaving her alone in the desolated area. Kankuro wouldn't be home for another week, so she had no one to help her.

The shop didn't matter at the moment.

She struggled to stand, clutching her bruised abdomen.

'_I'm a fucking vampire,'_ She told herself and forced her body to stand. It wasn't about her though. It was about her brother's target.

'_Haruno…Sakura…' _

--

"Itachi, where are you taking me with a blood stained-shirt?" Sakura complained as Itachi carried her deeper into the forest. She was on his back as he flew through the trees since he insisted on her not walking. "I can walk you know."

"I took your blood. You must be weaker at this point." He answered bluntly, stepping on another branch and breaking it with sheer force.

"But I'm still strong!" She complained, playfully slapping his shoulder.

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter now, since we're here." He set her down gently in the clearing and put his hand on the large, mossy rock in front of him. She watched with intensity, completely forgetting the blood on her yellow top.

He grasped her wrist and took her through the large hole in the rock Itachi created. "Itachi, where exactly is 'here'?" She asked after 2 minutes or so of walking in the dark.

He didn't answer (as usual) and led her blindly through the cave. After about another estimate of a minute, they stopped at a large metal door. He let go of her hand to twist the knob and it opened to a large room with a lounge and flat screen TV, plus surround system. Many other contraptions surrounded the television, but being born in the 1800's doesn't help with modern society and their new-age devices.

"Itachi-senpai!!" A cloaked man with an orange mask came running from the couch, throwing a Play Station controller behind him and latching onto said Uchiha's leg.

"Tobi, for the last time, get off Itachi, yeah!" A blonde man coming from the same activity as the childish masked one started grabbing this so-called 'Tobi', removing him from Itachi's person. "Oh," he caught sight of the pink-haired vampire behind Itachi. "And who is this Itachi, yeah?" He asked curiously.

"This," the raven-haired man pulled the pinkette forward, pulling her up to him. "Is Haruno Sakura," He then placed a hand in her pink locks, stroking through its full length. "Sakura, this is Deidara."

Deidara extended his hand to shake but before Sakura could shake it, the same hand went to the blonde's chin and rubbed it. "Haruno…Haruno…the _black coat_?" He suddenly realized. "Itachi, what the hell are you doing bringing a black coat around the base?"

"_Ex_-black coat. I resigned a few years ago to explore modern life." Sakura explained.

"Un…" Deidara acknowledge.

"HI! I'M TOBI! TOBI IS SO GLAD TO MEET YOU SAKURA-CHAN! DID ITACHI-SENPAI EVER TELL YOU HOW PRETTY SAKURA-CHAN IS? BECAUSE TOBI THINK SAKURA-CHAN IS PRE-OMPHGAWDIGOGH!"

"Sorry 'bout Tobi, yeah. He's new, yeah."

Sakura smiled as Deidara restrained Tobi from saying anymore. "It's fine, Deidara-san. I find it funny."

--

Hinata sat in the Hyuuga compound's west parlor, stitching vines onto a pillowcase she was making for her father. Hiashi wasn't at his best right now, especially after that rogue vampire randomly attacked the compound's main house a month ago. For that, she and her other relatives were called home to underground Konoha, the Fire vampire realm, to care for their clan head.

The white-eyed girl sighed. The number of rogues has been increasing every year, especially after some people suddenly decided to leave the Assassin's Guild, lessening their numbers. She, in fact, also took her leave to continue her research in the Vatican.

Even without this ruckus, her research there was hard enough already. Da Vinci had been giving her and her team of humans a headache. Most vampires living in that era have already perished, especially during the time of the Bubonic Plague where blood was practically poison. Others are merely in hiding, but Earth and their own vampire realm are vast areas, and looking for them would jut take too long.

She locked her stitching and held the cloth up, proud of her work. If her father didn't like it, she'd give it to Hanabi.

"Hinata-hime," She inwardly cringed at the title. Sure, she was the heir of the Hyuuga title, but she would give all of that just to be a normal vampire and travel the world without a branch member follower her.

She wished she would be free.

"Hinata-hime!" The voice called out again. She turned and saw lower branch member at the door.

"Hai, Kazuya?" She answered.

"All Hyuugas are accounted for except one." He reported. It wasn't strange for the Hyuugas to give her all the details of every single thing happening anymore. Before, she was left out and protected from the hectic life of the Hyuuga Main Branch. Now, she was the center of attention and was told everything.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Hyuuga Neji-sama." Kazuya replied, and Hinata bolted right past the branch member and to her room. After that, she opened a compartment in the floorboards and pulled out a bunch of folders and files and sifted through them.

She searched frantically through her old Guild files for her cousin. The last time anyone had ever seen him was about ten years ago. That was the last any Hyuuga has heard of him anyways. The last time she had personally seen him was a visit with her long time friend since childbirth, and he was courting her. After that, rumors of her departure were going around, but no one could ever trust the gossip of bored old noble women.

News of her and a Sand sibling together after her 'break-up' with her cousin made it's way to the ears of the gossiping Hyuuga women as well. As if Neji would even let the object of his affections get away from him. She would inwardly laugh on how dumb it was, but being a historian, she learned that nothing is impossible.

Sakura wasn't that dense, running away from _the_ Hyuuga Neji. She was a smart girl, always quick on her feet.

Hinata paused at the pink-haired ex-assassin's page. Then again, 'quick on your feet' doesn't always mean you are thinking rationally.

"Hinata-hime?" Kazuya called again, breaking her reverie.

"Kazuya, inform father of my departure." She ordered, stuffing the files and some other necessities in a backpack. "I have some business to attend to in the Human realm with Neji-onii-san. I do not need the aid of anyone else, but if father insists on the protection, tell him not to send any for another month or so. This is something I must deal with alone."

And with that, Kazuya was left alone in the room.

--

Itachi and Sakura were sitting on one end of the couch, her legs on his lap and his arm around her waist. They watched as Deidara and Tobi faced off in Guitar Hero, using their vampire abilities to keep in time with the circles quickly moving across the monitor. The other Akatsuki members, namely Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakazu, Pein (or Leader-sama, to the Akatsuki members, but Sakura was allowed to call him by his name) and his mate Konan had joined them in the entertainment center.

Suddenly, Sakura stiffened in Itachi's hold. He threw a questioning glance at her as her hold tightened. Pictures were flashing rapidly before her eyes—a vision. She hated whenever she got one. On the rare occasion that she did, her whole body would freeze over, and her head would pound repeatedly. The pictures would be so fast that she wouldn't be able to catch them if she wasn't what she was.

But what _sucked_ more that the physical pain was what the vision brought. A strange trait of hers as a clairvoyant was that all her visions must mean something bad. That was why she never got them often. The last one she got was when a human colleague of hers was stricken with cancer and died a year after. Aside from that, her visions hadn't been showing.

So why now?

Her body went frigid when she saw a pair of mismatched eyes looking at her. The pearl and the jade orbs pierced right through her, and her head started throbbing more. Unconsciously, she clutched her head and she curled up into a ball on Itachi's lap, unconscious.

The Akatsuki watched her have her mental breakdown in the Uchiha's arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Hidan asked. "Itachi, you have the weirdest taste in women."

"It's a vision." Itachi explained. "My mother used to do this as well when I was younger." He scooped her up in his arms and started walking out the door.

Again, the Akatsuki were observers. "Is something wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, his voice trailing off into silence.

--

Itachi retraced their steps through the forest, remembering to use a smoke screen to remove their scent in his haste. He quickly got them to the car and strapped the seatbelt around her lithe body, not forgetting the jacket to cover the bloodstain on her shirt beforehand and the pendant around her neck.

He raced down the dirt road and onto the highway. Itachi paid no mind to the other cars looking at the dirtied Mercedes speeding down the black top. The usual hour ride from the outskirts to the main district became 30 minutes, and Itachi easily located her residence in a decent part of town, not too far from the high school.

The landlady looked at the tall, handsome man carrying her young tenant bridal style and shook her head, muttering something like 'kids these days'. He found her apartment and took the keys hanging from her backpack to open the door, only to find six other people standing in her apartment—two black coats, a Hyuuga, a Subaku, and Sakura's parents.

"Guess she found out."


End file.
